Who Created Time?
by tonto753
Summary: ...


The American walked off the platform into London, her old duffle bag in one hand and a smile on her face. Both her cousin and her Aunt were waiting for her; it had been quiet some time since the two had met, had she not see her in ten years…sometime when she was about nine or ten was when they had last greeted each other, god, how time flew by over the years.

Her green eyes looked around the place, searching for any sign of her aunt, but that sign more or less gave her a hug as her young cousin of ten jumped up around her waist. She coughed and laughed as her Aunt came along waving and smiling as she always had before when she had used to live in England with her till she was about five.

"Jacob, you are going to make me suffocate"

"I'am not Kim!"

"Sure you're not, now, off of me!"

The young boy smiled and let go of his chokehold on the Americans skinny waist which led to her aunt coming in to land a another, if not greater, hug than that of her child.

"How has my favorite little girl been, you must tell me what it is like in that states"

"I will, I will! But we can't stay here and chat; I am exhausted"

She said, her aunt letting the red haired girl go, giving her a big kiss on both of her cheeks.

"You are correct Kim! Still remember what the apartment looked like?"

"How could I forget it? It is in the middle of London"

"Not so much, but it is pretty close if it do say so my self"

"Momma, let's go! I want to play some football with her"

"I think she will be tired boy"

They all laughed and headed out of the platform, the small boy carrying his cousin's luggage trying to show off a bit after she called him a pipsqueak. The small group of three managed to find the car after searching for about twenty minuets, a little error on the aunt for forgetting where she had parked.

The small family pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the city and to Kim's new home; it had been decided by her parents that she was to live there after her house was completely disintegrated one day, all of it was gone in some orange flash and all that was left was a pile of gray ash. What happened to it, well no one told her, no one ever told her anything back in the states; it was all hush and shush around her city and she was not about to be told why her house just went up in flames and burnt to nothing in a matter of seconds.

It took them about thirty minuets to drive to there home, the American had fallen asleep during the ride home and was woken up when her aunt began to lay the horn down on the car.

"Come on dear…Time for you to wake up"

"Hu-Wh…What? Oh, we are here"

"Yes Kimmy, now just get up and walk in, I had Ryan carry your luggage inside, so just go lie down when you get inside"

The red head nodded and smiled slightly as she managed to get out of the car, feeling slightly dizzy as she walked. The front door opened as Ryan came out; she walked in and up the flight of stairs as her cousin showed her where the apartment was. The home was located above a bookstore, tucked away in the old part of London and it still had that old rustic feel to it, nice and warm.

She walked over to one of the couches and quickly laid upon the soft orange sheets, her green eyes quickly closing as her aunt walked through the door.

"Good night Kim"

Said the aunt as the short read head fell asleep, the warm rays of light sweeping over her as Kim fell into the bliss known as slumber.

---

The sun had set and both Kim's cousin and aunt had fallen fast asleep; it was now three in the morning and everything was silent and sleeping like a baby, everything except for the twenty year old girl who was used to seeing the sun right about now. Kim tried to stay asleep once she woke up but it did not seem to do any good; it would be like this for a few days or so.

Since she had nothing better to do she decided to take a small walk around the place she had grown up. Grabbing her coat she walked out the door and walked down the stairs, trying not to wake her distant family. The warm London air felt good; it was a change from the dry cold air in which she had lived for most of her life.

As she began to get a few blocks away from the apartment the girl heard a strange sound…what the hell was it? She quickly ran over to where the sound was coming from and saw what looked like a blue phone booth, but the words read "Police" from what she could see. Now, curiosity was a bad trait of Kim and she could not help but get closer and closer. Her hand reached out towards the door of the booth when the door suddenly opened, hitting her in the face and knocking her on the ground.

"Damn it to hell"

She said as she came back to reality, her head now beating like a drum. Kim pushed herself off of the pavement and began to dust herself off.

"Hey, is anyone there?"

Kim yelled as she went back to the open door of the booth, a mark still on her forehead. When she looked inside she could see no one and no one had come out of it either. What had opened it to begin with then?


End file.
